Silver Bells
by Hikarifanfics
Summary: Jun and Hikari always come home for New Years. They promised long ago to always come back home and ring their little sliver bells at the stoke of midnight. Twinleafshipping oneshot.


She looked up into the brightly lite sky as she swung her bag over her shoulders. "It's that time of the year again, huh?"

Every year she would do the same thing. Long ago she made a promise with her childhood friend to always come home every year to celebrate New Year with him. Every year they would take out their little silver bells, which they got from when they were even littler children, and on the stroke of midnight ring them, welcoming forth a new year.

This time of year was a time she looked forward to the most. She enjoyed it very much, not to mention spending time with him. He was a pain sometimes, and constantly got her mad, but she still liked him so much, not matter what he did.

"Hikari, what's up? Once again we arrive at the same time, huh? Must be fate," he said, dropping his suit case in front of his house and stretching.

"That's a pretty big suitcase you got there. You planing to stay for awhile after New Years?" she asked, walking over to the boy and examining the suitcase.

"Yep! I wanna train but I realized I really don't spend enough time with my family. If I really think about it, I realize … that the time I spent here is really important to me. It's not going to last forever so I want to at least try to make the most of it, you know?"

The words wouldn't come out of her mouth, she was just too shocked, hearing something like that from Jun of all people. "You … you've become a lot more mature, Jun."

He looked at her, a bit surprised. "Huh? You think so?" He placed his hand on his head and a blushed appeared on his face. "People have been telling me the same thing, you know? Well, it's not like I don't think so, but it seems strange to be complimented like that."

"Braggart."

He stood in the same position not moving, the smile still on his face. "Hikari, you …. what's wrong with you?" he exploded in rage. "Why can't you just agree with me for once?" he began to whine.

"I already said you seemed more mature. I take it back. You're the same. I regret saying that without thinking. I was dumb. Oh, dumb, dumb old me, what am I to do?"

"Now you're just being rude!"

She smiled, running and grabbing his arm, pulling him forward. "Let's go! Let's go! We have shopping to do, you know? I didn't prepare anything this year because I was too busy trying to fit this into my schedule. So, let's have fun shopping, okay?"

He tried his best to conceal the blush that was forming on his face as she forcefully pulled him along with all of her might. "F-fine, but this time it's _me _who's going to lead!" He smirked, pulling the girl back, simultaneously switching arm positions, his now being on top, and began to run full speed ahead as she yelled from behind.

By the time that they got back it was already 11:30. They had barely anytime to get ready. They had cups to find, bells to get, televisions to turn on, blankets to get, grape juice to uncork, and get situated all in an hour in a half. Luckily for them, they worked well together. Jun handled the tv, bells, and blankets, and Hikari handled the cups and juice. So, by the time both of them were done, with perfect team work and a bit of luck on their side, they had only two minutes left.

Though the television was loud as all the people screamed in excitement to the new year, both Hikari and Jun were fully engaged in there last conversation of that year, fully aware of the time as well.

"It never really feels like it's a new year until way after the new year. I mean even now, I still can hardly believe it's going to be another year. Were'd all the time go?"

"It all felt so fast."

"Everything's fast to you cos you rush everything!"

"That's a fine! You don't wanna start the new year off with a debt to me now do you, Hikari?"

"Five."

She looked at the screen, the back at the boy, a mischievous smile on her face. "Nope, not at all."

"Two."

"Huh? What are you talking about, Hikari?"

"One! Happy New Year!"

Though usually at this time their bells would be ringing loudly, only a soft sound came out this year, for their owners were wrapped up in their own personal affairs of the new year.

"Happy debt free new year, Jun," she smirked to the beat red boy, ringing her silver bell, while laughing as he began to yell at her for her "indecent" act.

-The End-


End file.
